Healing Begins
by The.Adorkable.SciFiLover
Summary: Just a short little songfic. The song is Healing Begins by Tenth Avenue North, and it's a great song! It's about Peter's thoughts when he sees the White Witch stab Edmund. Cliche sounding, I know. But I just had to cause the song was so perfect.


**A/N: Well, I finally finished a story. I'm quite proud of myself! Although I don't think it's very good, but YOU'RE to be the judge of that! Please review, even if all you say is bad story. Or good story. Or marshmallow. Whatever works. **

**Disclaimer: The song is Healing Begins by Tenth Avenue North. Great band, awesome song! I highly recommend checking it out.**

Peter's heart nearly broke when he saw that witch stab his brother.

**So you thought you had to keep this up**

All the bitter thoughts left in that split second, all the anger, all the hurt.

**All the work that you do  
**

As if a veil had been lifted from his mind he saw how truly sorry Edmund was. Edmund had tried to prove himself to Peter, but Peter wouldn't accept it.

**So we think that you're good  
**

And now Edmund was hurt, possibly beyond repair, and it was all his fault. Edmund was trying to prove himself to Peter. To earn forgiveness that should have been free.

**And you can't believe it's not enough  
**

But it wasn't enough. And now, despite the fact that Peter hadn't forgiven him, (_Hadn't forgiven? More like disowned. _He thought bitterly) Edmund had put his life on the line for his older brother.

**All the walls you built up**

Peter's vision went red. All he could think about was the fact she, no, IT, had stabbed his brother!

__**Are just glass on the outside  
**

He rushed headlong at her, but he was fighting a loosing battle. Then suddenly Aslan appeared, attacking her. Peter watched, entranced by her death. He was flooded with relief that it was finally all over, and all he could think about was how she got what she deserved.

**So let em fall down  
**

He was startled out of his daze by his sisters. "Where's Edmund?" Susan sounded frantic. _Edmund? EDMUND!_ He jumped up, running to his brother.

**There's freedom waiting in the sound  
**

He barely registered Susan killing that dwarf. All he could think about was his brother. Edmund was hurt, he needed help!

**When you let your walls fall to the ground  
**

He reached his brother, who lay gasping for breath in obvious pain.

**We're here now**_  
_

_We're here now Edmund. We're here._

**This is where the healing begins, oh  
**

Lucy wrenched her vial from it's little holster and poured a drop into his mouth.

**This is where the healing starts  
**

His gasping stopped for a minute, and Peter's heart stopped with it.

**When you come to where you're broken within  
**

Peter couldn't live without him! Without Edmund life wouldn't be worth living. Peter felt his heart breaking down into tiny pieces, despair filling the cracks.

**The light meets the dark  
**

But then Edmund gave a little cough, and Peter nearly laughed for joy!

**The light meets the dark  
**

He grabbed Edmund and pulled him up in a bear hug. All the pain anger, hurt, betrayal, and worry left. Everything was washed away in that one hug.

**Afraid to let your secrets out  
**

AsPeter pulled away he could see the uncertainty in Edmunds eyes.

**Everything that you hide  
**

They were full of hope, but there was also fear. Fear that Peter hadn't really forgiven him. Maybe this was to make his sisters feel better.

**Can come crashing through the door now  
**

He looked as though he were waiting for Peter to start laughing and say this was all a joke, and he still hadn't forgiven him.

**But too scared to face all your fear  
**

But mostly, he looked scared. Downright petrified, actually.

**So you hide but you find  
**

Peter felt shame well up within him. _How could he have done this to his little brother?_

**That the shame won't disappear  
**

It would take time, but things would go back to normal between them. _I promise, Edmund, things will be normal again._

**So let it fall down  
**

Peter pulled away from Edmund and asked, "When will you learn to do as you're told?"

**There's freedom waiting in the sound  
**

Edmund looked crestfallen, and was about to stammer out an apology, but Peter smiled.

**When you let your walls fall to the ground  
**

When Edmund saw Peter's smile he too smiled, and he knew he was forgiven.

**We're here now  
**

And they hugged again, the girls joining in.

**We're here now, oh  
**

They were a family again.

**This is where the healing begins, oh  
**

They pulled apart, and Lucy picked up her vile, an idea growing in her mind.

**This is where the healing starts  
**

She ran from creature to creature, giving them all a small drop of magic.

**When you come to where you're broken within  
**

Edmund and Peter watched with matching smiles as one by one the Narnian's were healed.

**The light meets the dark  
**

It would be tough, but together, as a family, they could face anything that came their way.

**The light meets the dark**


End file.
